


Of All Things Deer-like

by MasukisJacket



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: But idk i kinda like it! Hence why I'm posting it, Deer, Does this fic make sense? No. Definitely not, Gen, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Just two animal gods and an anthropomorphic deer who is terrified, Light Angst, This is possibly the strangest thing I've ever written, Today I ask you this question:, Well too bad you won't get the answer in this fic, Why Did I Write This?, can it be ooc if the characters don't really have characterizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Eight has immense power within the mansion, or at least in his rooms. Unfortunately, great power can't take away your emotions and/or natural instinct, and it turns out to be very unhelpful when he just wants to spend his days peacefully and commit the occasional murder, and ends up rebelling against his boss instead.-(Or: Specimen 8 and Tirsiak completely disobey their boss out of spite, curiosity, and boredom)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Of All Things Deer-like

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *is currently writing a multi-chapter fic that might actually get done for once*  
> My brain: Hey what if you watched a video abt spooky's jumpscare mansion and then started thinking abt specimen 8 and then wrote a fic with fauna from animal crossing  
> Me: Uh what  
> My brain: What if you added tirsiak too. For flavor  
> Me: But like why  
> My brain: DO IT  
> Me: Okay fine *actually lowkey has fun writing it* Huh... Neat.. What if I gave ao3 this strange crossover

Eight had heard about the person passing through the mansion at least a few days ago. Word spread quickly throughout the staff whenever a new person entered, including the specimens. Each specimen would always ponder how quickly they would get to meet them; some people took only a few hours to get through the mansion until they died, some took days inspecting every part of the mansion that they could, and some died very early on and the later specimens never got to meet them. Eight always liked those cases, since they never got anywhere near his deer. He had no idea why Spooky would give them axes right in the area with his deer except to assert her control over him, which she unfortunately liked doing.

He was content to spend his days not hunting the people who brought harm to his deer doing nothing besides spending time with said deer. He quite liked seeing them get excited whenever they could feed off of the bodies of dead subjects. He occasionally talked to the few specimens who could, although many of them were not very interesting to talk to, in his opinion. Still, they were _something_. Having to spend all of eternity in a mansion specifically designed to kill people by the ghost of a little girl got very boring after a while.

Eight could now sense the new subject entering his domain. He had been keeping it in his mind ever since Six had said that he encountered them the day before. The combination of being entirely in control of a section of the mansion and being part god caused him to be able to oversee everything in said section, and therefore be able to tell when and where any subjects were. Unfortunately, none of this translated to sight, so he could only brace himself for the pain (both physical and emotional) that came along with the death of his deer.

And yet it never came.

Eight was confused by this for longer than he would ever admit, so much so that he barely registered that the subject was in his room. But he soon got other feelings. This subject didn't kill his deer, which was both refreshing and strangely nice. His encounters with subjects usually went the same way; the subject attacks and kills his deer, he feels that familiar pain followed by that familiar rage, and he either kills them and adds them to his collection of souls, or they evade him and inevitably die anyway. Having something different gave him a feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

Floating into the room, Eight saw the subject standing in the middle of the room, directly across from him, and paused.

Unlike every other subject that had ever been in the mansion, this subject wasn't a human.

She was a deer. She stood on two legs, and seemed to have human intelligence, but she was unmistakably a deer.

Eight felt an immediate instinct to protect the subject. She had braved half of the mansion so far, and over half of its specimens. She even carried the axe, yet didn't defend herself from Eight's deer. Did they even attack her? Or did they feel a certain kinship encountering one of their own, like he did? He couldn't let this deer die. He would forever protect all deer, and even if she was a subject of the mansion, he would protect her as well.

The subject seemed to notice him, however, and let out a distressed noise. Right. He supposed he would be intimidating to anyone from outside the mansion. She frantically searched for a door.

"Stop!" He commanded, and this only prompted the deer to run to the door to the next room, and begin to open it. "I am not going to hurt you."

This made the deer pause. The doorknob was halfway turned, and she looked back to him with terror in her eyes.

"Do not be alarmed," He tried again. His voice was still echoing throughout the room, but he got the volume down as much as he physically could. "I will keep you safe." He opened his cloak, as a show of honesty. However, it only seemed to alarm the subject further, so he closed it again. In hindsight, it wasn't a very good idea, what with all the screaming faces of the people he's killed in there.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked, her voice barely audible, and shaking.

"I am a specimen of this mansion," He began. "The deer you encountered earlier are my children. I apologize if they scared you in any way."

"No, actually, they were quite friendly," She smiled, and the desire to protect her only got stronger.

"Good. I usually have to protect my deer from the people that come through here, but it seems you had no reason to attack them," He phased himself through the ground a bit so his eyes were level with hers. "You are a deer, therefore, you are now under my protection."

"What?" The deer looked confused. "But, I, I, I have to keep going. T-to 1000 rooms."

"Spooky will never let you leave this place, even if you make it to 1000," He shook his head. "The only way you can be safe is to become one of my children."

"..." The deer thought for many moments. "Can I even do that? A-are your deer sentient?"

"None as intelligent as you, but they do have sentience."

"I'm not sure if I want to," She said. "I would rather get out of here."

"I will admit, the life of my deer is a simple one," He pondered on a possible solution. "So I would understand wanting something more. Ah, but that problem is also solvable. Please, wait here." He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, but it was the only way without alerting Spooky.

* * *

"She doesn't want to stay with you, so you think _I_ want her?" The room had gotten much colder due to Tirsiak's presence, and she seemed quite unimpressed with Eight's suggestion.

"It is not a perfect solution, but it would be better for her," Eight would've continued talking, but Tirsiak's cold glare made him stop.

"I lead a pack of predators. _Your_ deer might not be prey, exactly, but she certainly is," Her eyes scanned over the subject. "And while they would not attack another animal, I cannot be certain they would accept one that has lived with humans, has the intellectual capabilities of one, and has lived out a human life."

"You make a fair point," Eight sighed, and turned to the subject, who was shaking with uneasiness. "It seems that becoming one of my children is your only chance of safety." The deer nodded, still looking scared and uncertain. He only wished he could take away those emotions.

"Emphasis on chance," Tirsiak cut in. "You think Spooky won't notice she hasn't progressed by the end of the hour? You think she won't immediately come to you, since yours is the room she has stopped in? Even if she lives among your deer, Spooky will quickly notice and kill her. She won't be any more safe with either of us than in the rest of the mansion."

"I still need to protect her."

"Well, then you should take her out of the mansion."

"That's impossible," Eight said, starting to get frustrated. "No one has ever left this mansion. There is no way to get her out, and even if there was, Spooky would be furious."

"Spooky doesn't realize how much power she's given us," She replied. "It would be impossible for her to get rid of us now, since she's given us all our own sections of the mansion, and abilities, too. I think it would be enjoyable to see her angry."

"So you think we _can_ get her out? How?"

"We simply chase her outside of the mansion. Like how we would regularly chase a subject, but the other direction," Tirsiak gestured to the door that brought the subject in.

"It may be risky, but it could also be our only option," Eight said to the deer. "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes," The deer's voice was quiet, but determined as she nodded once again.

* * *

It was very strange, chasing, or he supposed it was more like guiding, the deer through the mansion backwards. Each specimen's designated room was gone, seeing as the layout of the mansion was constantly changing. The subjects of the mansion could never navigate backwards, even if they tried, which they rarely did. However, being a specimen made it easier to find which door would lead to the exit, having to intuitively know the mansion and how it worked.

And if there was an exit, he would be sure to get her there.

It was quite a long time until they arrived at what seemed to be a completely unremarkable door. After the door was opened, however, while Eight and Tirsiak saw nothing, the subject was overjoyed at seeing it, so they assumed it was the outside.

"Um, goodbye," The deer said meekly as she stood in the doorway. "I won't have many good memories of this place, but I think these won't be bad ones. Thank you both."

"You are welcome, child," Eight gave her a nod. Tirsiak simply floated there with her arms crossed.

"It was just to prove something to Spooky," She said, her tone cold. Eight gave her a look, and she sighed upon seeing it. "But, if it makes you feel better, you're welcome for saving your life."

"Bye!" The subject waved at them as she shut the door, and Eight felt both relief and melancholy at seeing her go.

"You should go back to where you were," Tirsiak told him after a few moments. "I have a feeling that this mansion will be quite intriguing for a few days." She then floated to wherever she liked to spend her time, and Eight was left to simply return to his deer.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe that THIS is my last fic of the year... but hey sometimes you just need to sit down and write something really weird to destress  
> Also I didn't really mean to portray spooky as cruel or manipulative and yet that's what I did  
> I don't really feel that way abt her, but I just feel like the specimens would feel like that.. and since I'm writing from the perspective of the specimens.. it just happened


End file.
